


Tuki

by spaceyquill



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyquill/pseuds/spaceyquill
Summary: After the rebels overtake the Imperial cruiser-carrier that had been threatening Ryloth, Hera gets a private moment to confront Numa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



The Imperial cruiser-carrier, despite being a glorified mobile hangar bay, boasted more comforts and amenities than the _Ghost_ had. A medical bay larger than the _Ghost_ ’s main cabin was well stocked with supplies, equipment, and its own medical droid powered down on its recharging base.

Before Cham and his fighters returned to the surface of Ryloth, Hera escorted Numa into the medbay to treat the blaster burn to her arm—the one not protected by her hand-me-down clone armor.

Hera felt the eyes on her back as she clattered around the room, hunting down supplies while slamming drawers and sporadically muttering to herself.

“Look, I’m sorry,” sighed Numa in that soft accent that felt so much like home. “We weren’t trying to hurt any of you, we wanted to keep you safely out of the way before we all escaped in that TIE together.”

Hera dropped an armful of products on the other end of the medical bed where Numa sat. Plucking a pair of scissors from the pile, she immediately honed in on Numa’s black shirt, cutting the sleeve at the shoulder. 

“‘Ey, ‘ey!” Numa cried, but Hera was too fast. A second later, Hera was peeling the sleeve down her arm, carefully pulling it away from her wound. 

“You used all of us. You used _me_ ,” Hera muttered and took out some of her anger on ripping into a package of sanitizing wipes. “I expected this from my father. Not from you.” Despite the emotion coursing through her body, from the tips of her lekku straight to her toes, Hera was nothing but gentle as she dabbed the burned skin.

“I guess I had ulterior motives, too,” Numa said softly.

Hera yanked off her gloves before squeezing a tube of salve onto her fingers, her green eyes studying Numa’s face and all the embarrassment shading it. 

“Cham hinted that if we accomplished this mission how he envisioned and destroyed this carrier—ow, that stings—then you’d see Ryloth is making strides against the Empire again. And maybe it'd be enough to bring you home.”

Hera spread the ointment a little more slowly, sighing out the rest of her frustration. “Father’s never liked my part in the rebellion, but whatever he may have told you, don’t listen to him. We’re also making strides against the Empire—all across the galaxy.”

Numa let her left hand trail down Hera’s face. “I miss you, _tuki_.”

Half a giggle managed to escape before Hera clamped down on it. _Green_ had been Numa’s nickname for her, for as long as she could remember. Back before either of them knew what war was, or how easily it could crush their town down to rubble.

It took more effort than Hera expected to pull away, back to the supply pile to pick through for appropriate bandages. “Have you ever thought about leaving Ryloth?”

“Give up on my home?!” Numa cried, mouth hanging open at the mere idea of fleeing.

“Save the outrage,” Hera said with a smirk. She slid back in place with bandage packets and tapped Numa’s chin up. “I’m not suggesting you leave Ryloth and its problems behind to do nothing. I’m saying you’re a good shot, I can trust you when you’re outside of my father’s persuasion, and we both know we can fit in a single bunk. There’s room for you on my ship if you want.”

She began wrapping Numa’s arm, her focus devoted to applying a balanced pressure just to not look into Numa’s purple eyes. She still felt them, though. As always.

More than her father, and more than any other Twi’lek Hera had crossed paths with since she left Ryloth, Numa always brought out that comfortable nostalgia in Hera, and without even catching it, she slipped back into her native accent. “You’d be more than welcome. And by helping us, you’d help Ryloth. If my father takes down the Imperial governor, they’ll just send another and Ryloth will continue to suffer. But if we take down the Empire, all the systems under their boot will be free!”

Numa reached over to stroke one of Hera’s tattooed lekku as Hera finished tying the bandage wrap. “I’ve never lived in space before. What if I like it?”

Hera pulled her gloves back on and felt a light tug on the lek Numa still had. Hera never let anyone from the _Ghost_ crew touch her lekku—that was a disaster waiting to happen since they wouldn’t understand how gently lekku had to be handled. But Numa knew, and she knew how to guide Hera back in front of her.

“Would you really join us?” Hera asked, standing in between Numa’s legs. “Fight for the rebellion?”

“I could give it a trial run,” she said thoughtfully. “But if something happens to Ryloth while I’m gone, you return me home so I can fight for our people, _tuki_. Deal?”

Hera burst into a smile hardly extinguished by Numa’s lips.

“Deal. Welcome to the crew, Spectre Seven.”

 


End file.
